Field of the Invention
This invention relates to performing obstacle avoidance in autonomous vehicles.
Background of the Invention
Autonomous vehicles are equipped with sensors that detect their environment. An algorithm evaluates the output of the sensors and identifies obstacles. A navigation system may then steer the vehicle, brake, and/or accelerate to both avoid the identified obstacles and reach a desired destination. Sensors may include both imaging system, e.g. video cameras, as well as RADAR or LIDAR sensors.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for detecting obstacles.